Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: It has finally happened, many knew it was a possibility but did not fully believe. Now its time to survive or die. Survivors come across each other. Some are not to be trusted. Others are not what they seem. It's the ultimate war. Rated M for violence. language and sex.


This is my first Zombie story like this. I am kind of unsure if I can do it justice. This is just the chapter to set the scene. More coming quickly. Reviews would be appreciated.

We had been in our home when it started. There had been three of us then. My grandmother was the oldest. Eighty-three. Thinking she had seen it all. Was knowledgeable about the world. That there was nothing she had not seen before. Naive. But then, so was I. I thought that at the age of thirty-six, I would be able to adjust to anything life threw at me. That I would be ready. That I could protect my nine year old daughter. No matter what. The near future however was going to show me just how little I actually knew. It was going to be a real eyeopener.

At first, it was just on television. On the news. People behaving strangely. Nothing actually happened that I saw. But then again, I lived in a good area. It was commonly called the rich section of town. Not that that matters now... It started becoming a common thing. People attacking people. But the panic really started when the first Zombie head lines started.

THE DEAD ARE RISING...  
>REANIMATED CORPSES...<br>THE DEAD ATTACK THE LIVING...

The panic, that was a problem. People went crazy looting, stealing, fights. People taking anything they could from wherever they could. It was everyone for themselves it seemed. There were gunshots in the streets, screaming, car crashes. Emergency Response sirens seemed to be coming from all directions. And then it all stopped.

I had not let my family leave the house. We were not bad off right away. Without even realizing it, I had prepared the best one person could. I had bought a very detailed and well stocked first aid camp the summer before for the yearly camping trip. It had seemed to be too much then but not anymore. We had two full freezers and a stocked fridge as well as cupboards. We locked all of the windows and the doors. There were heavy thick shutters inside the big windows, drapes and blinds on the others. The night of the gun shots, we turned off all the lights. Flashlights were fine I thought in the shuttered rooms and the halls. Everywhere else, we made due with small candles that would give off the lease light.

For nearly a week we managed. Food did not last forever however. Feed three healthy people, we were down to only a few meals way too soon. The water supply was starting to run out as well. I tried not to let on but we had to leave. We had to get out of here. We had to get to a place where we could stock up on what we needed and a place that was safe. Finally, there was no other option. There were no gun's in the house. Not swards or any other real weapons. Just normal house hold items. Knives and a baseball bat. My daughter took the bat. A brave child, that one. She had always been afraid of scary possibilities. Robbers, tornado's, fire... But when push came to shove, she was by my side. My grandmother, she was elderly. At first she wanted to stay behind but I would not allow it. Even if she could not walk far, I did not abandon my own.

Armed with a stainless steal forged carving knife and each of us with a back pack of clothes, food, the first aid kit and my daughters favorite stuffed toy, I was the first out of the door. It was night time. The streetlights had stopped coming on a nights ago. I had the knife clutched in one hand and a heavy duty flashlight in the other. Slowly I stepped out onto the wood plank front porch. My daughter was next and then my grandmother. The door was left open both to prevent the sound of closing it and to leave a exit way in case something happened. The three of us moved silently and kept close together. My car was was nothing fancy just a four door black Ford Fusion. It was eerie. No lights on in any of the other houses. No dogs barking. No sound or cars on the nearby highway. Just a cold silence that I barley could stand. It brought tears to my eyes. Tears that I tried very hard to not let fall. I led my small group to the car, unlocked the door and we got in closing the doors silently behind us. We were going to try and head for the closest mall first. See what we could scavenge and then go from there.


End file.
